The present invention relates to an electronic logic arrangement with a stored program which can be used in private or public telephone central offices of the space switching type.
In a telephone central office having a memory with stored program and space switching, the logic arrangement may monitor equipments, said to be peripheral equipments, the function of which is to observe or modify the condition of the electronic or electromechanical binary elements used in telephony, such as, for example, relay contacts.
In present telephone central offices of the type described above, the function of the peripheral equipments is relatively reduced whereas most of the data processing required for operating is ensured by a logic system with a stored program. This is why, among other things, the drafting of programs is long and difficult. Programming is arduous because it has to include data about telephone operations, binary information attributed to each type of peripheral equipment and all transient or secondary data.
The logic system with stored program proposed in accordance with this invention overcomes these drawbacks by reducing the programming which no longer includes the processing of transient or secondary data and which provides separate routines for telephone operations and binary information attributed to each type of peripheral equipment.
The electronic logic with stored program contemplated by the present invention is essentially characterized by the fact that it combines:
A data memory divided into separate areas which can be linked to the peripheral equipments through linking circuits and through a common exchange circuit; and PA1 A program memory included in a computing assemblage and linked to the common exchange circuit through a test circuit and through the input-output registers of the computing assemblage. PA1 The computing assemblage preferably also comprises an instruction memory linked to the latter by an addressing circuit which is also linked to the test circuit; and wherein PA1 The instruction memory preferably is also linked to an operating circuit which is linked to the said test circuit.
In accordance with other characteristics of the invention:
Other characteristics and advantages resulting from this invention will appear more clearly from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: